


Possessed- the otherside of the mirror -

by vampirekiki



Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doppelganger, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekiki/pseuds/vampirekiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an old fanfic from 2005.  The whole story plays out like some kind of horror movie/novella. And the text is un-betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed- the otherside of the mirror -

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi, boy x boy, guy loves another guy; don't like, don't read.

Possessed- the otherside of the mirror- 

Oneshot

_  
He knew he was sounding like a jealous/suspicious wife talking to her unfaithful husband when he talked to J, his lover yesterday; but he couldn't help it. So another fight had almost broken loosed between them last night and afterward when J left his house he felt guilty for not trusting his lover, but he couldn't help it. Recently his head was too filled with all the doubts and questions that wouldn't leave him alone in peace with his lover._

_And to make things worse, this voice in his head...this person..."he" had returned to haunt him nowfrom the other side behind the screen,_

_"Go away," at night he was alone in his studio, sitting on the floor shivering, his back against the antique large mirror J had bought him, his face bruised in the crook of his forearms, tear stained on his cheeks. "I don't want you here..."_

_"No, you need me." But the secret voice which he'd grown so familiar with now, kept talking to him from behind his back, haunting him, ruining his sanity._

_"I don't...I don't need you..." the reply came out almost like a painful moan. "I need Jun...I need only him when you're pushing him away from me!"_

_"you know it wasn't true, Ino. You're the one who pushed *him* away, not me. And you need *me*, because I'm the only one who would be entirely loyal to you forever..."_

_"No!!" he hugged himself even tighter, hoping to block the voice away, but it still kept on coming..._

_"And your lover, you think he really likes you? He can stay by your side forever? Don't be foolish, no one would want to stay with someone as unworthy as you...he is probably with someone else now. After all of your whining and pissing him off with your childish behaviors and stupid questions..."_

_"Stop it you lair! I don't believe you! You're lying like you always are!"_

_"I...I don't believe you...J said he loves me and only me!"_

_" Really? He said that? Okay, my dear. Then let me proof to you. To let you know what I said about him, your precious J is truth...let me proof that how fragile and unreliable his *love* to you is..."_

_a scream broken loosed from his throat, but the only reply was a mocking laughter before darkness quickly engulfed his consciousness..._

__

***

J and Ino had been lover for years, J was a local high school teacher and his lover was an artist, a painter who had recently rented a warehouse in the urban area as his studio. They used to be happy together.

But recently J noticed something wasn't all right in this relationship.

Something seemed to be utterly wrong with Ino.

Ino would have been a perfect lover if he weren't so suspicious and paranoia all the time, to the point of nearly unbearable. He was always soinsecure. Recently his suspicion was getting the better part of him that Ino even began to doubt J's love for him, he even went so far as to suspect that J was fucking _cheating_ on him.

How he noticed something didn't seem to be alright with Ino, the way he acted had made J worried. It was true that Ino was hardly someone you would label as a "normal person", maybe it had something to do with his artistic sensitive characteristic J didn't know. But Ino wasn't like anyone else J had ever met and sometime he could became kind of...;weird. Even though Ino was by all mean "harmless", both to the people around him and to himself, at least J was certain of it. Ino was sweet, tender for most of time, and not to mention talented and considerate. J was glad enough he could have a person like Ino for a lover, yes he really was grateful, but still sometime he was hopelessly confused by Ino...for he was so...unstable. Sometime when the brunette was down or upset, whenever Ino was in his gloomy mood and wasn't quite his usual self, J could feel shiver running down his spine when Ino stared up to him with his lifeless, bottomless eyes silently for a long time without uttering a word. Suddenly J didn't know what or who he was looking at, he no longer knew Ino anymore as if the younger man had simply shifted his self and became some totally unknown, scary creature. At a moment like this, he had to admit, he was afraid of Ino, like you would afraid of a shadow of some unknown beast lurking in the dark.

J frowned unconsciously as his train of thought brought him back to his previous meeting with his lover...

_  
"You don't feel for me anymore don't you." Out of the blue Ino spoke matter-of-factly to J, as the two of them sitting on the couch having nothing to do, nothing to say. His sentence sounded like a statement more than a question._

_"What?" J almost choked at his breath, he stared at his lover in disbelief but the latter only eyed him back evenly, studying his reaction._

_"I said you don't feel for me anymore, don't you."_

_"Of course not! I do feel for you!" feeling hurt, J almost shouted. Why would he stay with Ino for that long if he didn't feel a thing?_

_Ino didn't answer, he simply looking at his lover with the same lifeless, worn out look that J had almost grown used to. He hated to see Ino being like this, so distant and so strange, but he just don't know what could he do to make thing right again, to bring back Ino's smile and happiness.  
Unable to decide what else to say, J reached his arm out to get hold of Ino, trying to comfort the brunette, but the latter quickly moved away from his touch, backing away to the enter of the living room, away from J's reach._

_J could only watch as his lover retreated soundlessly from the living room, vanished out of sight. He didn't even know what to do to make his lover stay._

__

Even up to today he still didn't know where Ino got the idea that he wasn't and couldn't possibly be faithful, that he was actually cheating on his lover...by god's name he didn't! God damn it! He had never ever cheating on Ino since they were together! What could he do to brush this shadow of doubt away from Ino, when this damnable suspicion was obviously ruining their relationship?

And today, J really did feel he would have to put with Ino's gloomy mood and unreasonable suspicion again. But he had to go to the warehouse to meet him, for he still loved Ino deeply, and wished to be loved in return.

 

Now, he was at the top of the staircase, before the worn wooden door that leading to the studio and "second home" to his artist lover. Ino had been seemingly brooding there for days and hadn't been returning home, without even contacted him once and J was a bit worry and wanted to check what the younger man had been up to. J was ready to step in his lover's territory, even unable to know what to expect.

First he knocked onto the door, no answer, which wasn't really a surprise, J knew what Ino could be like when he was in his brooding mode.

Then he noticed the door wasn't even locked, J frowned slightly and pushed the door wider, peering into the dimly room behind the door frame carefully, looking for any sign of life.

"hello, is there anyone home?" Eventually he called out, trying to add a little cheerfulness in his tone.

No answer. The room remained still and silent, only the J's voice echoing against the four bare walls. The random items of canvases and pieces of furniture remained undisturbed; the studio was darker than usual under the dim fainting sunlight of dusk as J could recall it to be.

Then he realized the reason why it was dark, there were large pieces of heavy cloths, large pieces of canvases, hanging from ceiling to floor here and there, blocking the sunlight and shadowing the studio with deep, almost ominous shades. 

" Ino, are you here?" J called out again as he turned on the light to see the surrounding a bit more clearly.

As the yellowish light bathed the room, allowing J to take a better look of his surrounding, he gazed at what he saw. It was the drawing on those large canvases that captured his attention right away. He had seen many of Ino's works before but he was surprised to find those of his lover's new works being so surprisingly eerie and sinister, far darker than his works usually did. There were strange murky landscapes painted by heavy layers of dark-colors greasepaint. There were large portraiture of painful, tortured faces of men, women and even children against the crimson color background...all in nightmarish beauty. Those canvases were even more frightening to look at with light upon them, showing their true dreadful kind of charm to their viewer.  

For a long moment J remained in his position, staring at the canvases before him, until he saw some slight movement behind one of the canvases in the corner of his eyes, a slim figure moving between one canvas to another.

The movement was so brief that J almost believed he was imagining thing, but soon enough his ears also captured the small sounds of footsteps afar in the backroom. Was Ino there? But why didn't he answer his call?

It was when he decided to move away from the canvases to check out what was going on and what Ino might be up to.

J moved forward to the short hallway that he knew leading to the backroom; soon as he entered he noticed that more canvases were being hanged there, and the windows here weren't closed like those in the front room, leaving the large canvases with ominous paintings upon them to blow slightly in the night wind from the outside.

Then the tall man heard a small laughter across the other end of the room, behind those layers of canvases, doubtlessly Ino's sound of laughter, even it wasn't like the way J used to hear of hearing Ino's usual cheerful laughter.

J began to make his way across the darkening room without turning the light on this time. He caught sight of his lover's familiar slim figure in between the blowing canvases for more than once as the other man stood still against the wall, in front of an old large mirror. J remembered this mirror only too well, it was a piece of antique he picked up with Ino in the flea market long ago, Ino liked it so much that he had placed it in the studio  

Finally after brushing pass the last piece of huge canvases J met his lover directly. The latter was dressed entirely in black, he leaded lazily against the cold smooth screen of the antique mirror, watching J. but J couldn't see any trail of dark, suspicious expression he had expected to find in his lover's eyes. Instead Ino was watching him with a hint of mysterious, almost naughty smile on his seemingly moist lips, like a child who wanted to play. There were also shadows dancing in his lover's beautiful and usually clear eyes, an expression that J couldn't put his finger on but he couldn't deny everything about Ino tonight was just so beautiful and attractive. Even more gorgeous than J could remember he had ever seen Ino to be.

He certainly didn't use to see such kind of naked seduction on his lover's eyes, but he wouldn't deny he liked it.

Ino let out beads of small laughter again as J reached forward trying to touch him, his voice teasing. Backing away from the taller man he moved elegantly to lean his body against a large piece of blank canvas nearby, wrapping the large piece of heavy cloth around his upper body, as if wrapping a warm blanket around his body. His body seemed to be soft and boneless that he needed to be supposed entirely by the canvas, and his body aching to be touched. All the while Ino fixed his eyes on his lover, giggling in a doubtlessly seductive way.

To J, it was almost like a call of siren to see his usually shy, passive lover acting like he did now, so unexpectedly inviting. He swallowed hard before he slowly stepping forward to his lover. Oh god, thing was suddenly getting too heavy and hot to handle, he was abruptly aroused by his lover before he even lay a hand on him. It wasn't usual to happen in their relationship, but he liked this new experience anyway.

With a small smile on his lips, J walked slowly toward Ino again until they were finally eye to eye. Ino didn't try to escape this time, this mysterious smile seemed only to be widened in dark amazement as the taller man warped his arms around the narrow waist and bent down to kiss him on he lips passionately. The brunette surrendered to the touch but he didn't let go of the canvas which he gripped in between his fingers, They deepened the kiss as J slowly brought him down to the floor only did then the canvas gave way to the weight of two persons and dropped to the floor with the two lovers atop of it.      

Once he had Ino pinned down beneath him, without thinking J began to claw at the buttons on Ino's shirt in order to bare the latter's flesh, Ino didn't seem to mind his roughness at all but returned the heat of his passion with a deeper, hotter kiss. As they finally broke the kiss Ino's black shirt had already been undone and J's hands were moving roughly to his lover's lower body to undo the pants as well, all the while the taller man was busying himself biting at his lover's exposed pale flesh to leave redden marks behind, and Ino moaned loudly in response, twisting against the ruined canvas beneath him and his grips on J's short blonde hair only tightened. When hearing Ino's sweet voice panting in need and pleasure, J could feel his erection trapped inside his own pants, all too hot and ready for the act of loving that would soon be taking place. He knew he must be quick now, for it was getting difficult to withhold his need for his lover any longer. There was no time left to unclothe both his lover and his own body completely as the blonde one groaned and spread his lover's bare legs widely and thrust forcefully into the hot willing body underneath him. He usually would treat his lover more tenderly but this time Ino turned him on too much that he couldn't think before he act. Ino let out a scream as he forcing his way deeper, a sound mixed with pain but also undeniable pleasure. But the brunette did nothing to protest or struggle, he only tightened his hold on the body atop of him, urging his lover to be faster. The blonde one hissed to the feeling of the hot tight muscle of his lover's tender inside surrounding his erection, so close to ecstasy and release, so maddened by the way Ino was pleasuring him that he never hear the sound of a third party entering the back room.

It was only when he heard the sound of a painful cry and something heavy dropped to the floor with a loud bang then did he come to realize they were no longer alone.

 _The front door!_ J vaguely realized he had forgotten to lock the door after he entered, so now someone else had entered to the studio and fucking saw them in their act...shit! Suddenly his passion dead inside of him and he felt so silly, unwillingly he turned his head back to see the person, whoever he or she was, happened to catch them in the act.

Then he frozen at what he had seen and his stomach was filled with icy horror at the sight of Ino at the entrance of the backroom behind them, he was dressing in a plain white shirt and black loose jean just as usual, but now the familiar lovely face a mask of unbearable pain, sorrow and suffering.    

Ino was staring right at him from behind when he had Ino underneath his body in the disturbed act of love-making, how it was possible?      

His eyes had locked with the other Ino by the entrance for a long time before he turned away to gaze down at the person below him. It was still Ino's face meeting his gaze, his blushed messy body still tangled with the half-tossed articles of black clothes, and now he finally levelled his sight upward to meet the newcomer who looked like his identical twin; realizing there was a third party in the room and they were caught in the act.

"So now you've seen it with your own eyes, dearest." It was the dark-clothed Ino who broke the horrifying silence in the room, with a calm voice he spoke directly to newcomer. Then just as calmly he pushed the stunned J away from his body so easily without a care. " How easily your lover can be seduced by *me*, my dear Ino-chan."

"You---;" the other Ino by the entrance had already been in tear, he pointed an anger quivering finger to his counterpart who was still half-lying and half sitting against the wall shamelessly half-naked, and a scream wiped its way from his throat. "You always ruined things for me! Whatever I love and treasure, you steal them away!"

Both shocked and puzzled beyond belief, J listened to his lover's angry cry. _But who was his lover anyway?_ The one whom he had just had passionate intercourse with, or the one who was now so enraged and pained by such betray and hurt? J really couldn't tell, and didn't know what to do.

"And now, you even did it with him! You even steal my lover away from me! How dare you!!??"

"Well, how could I steal him from you if I were you in the very first place, Ino?" facing his anger, the smirking Ino replied emotionlessly. "how could I possible steal anything from you when I'm merely a part of yourself that you kept pushing away and being denied all the time?"

The sentence was ended with a piercing, harsh-sounding bead of laughter as the other Ino mocked him freely and loudly. Ino shut his eyes tightly but he knew there was no escaping from this demon this time. It was the antique mirror's failure. He used to love the beauty of this mirror until it started reflecting not only object of reality world but also the darker, dirtier part of Ino's very own soul. The mirror somehow gave life to this ugly, sinful reflection of his soul that looked exactly like him and could steal everything away from him, could even seduce his lover...

NO! Ino screamed inwardly to the intolerable pain. His evil counterpart could take anything from him, but not J...never!

"You*you* would not have him of all people." He was murmuring before he himself realized what he was saying, his eyes never left his evil self, the hatred he harbored for his own demon shone dangerously in his eyes. "Jun belongs to ME!!!"

J seemed to sense the danger at the moment his eyes turned to fix on J. the blonde man sensed he was in danger as Ino moving toward him, with a hand-and-shoulder status of some Greek god, which Ino happened to grip by chance, in one of his hand. But it was too late; the heavy status hit the back of his head before he could make it to the entrance.

***  
 _  
Much later, Ino was sobbing along beside his lover's corpse, his blood still stained upon his hands, face and clothes. He was alone again. Even his evil counterpart had retreated to the place he resided, the dark mirror._

_But Ino could still hear his counterpart's voice, there was no escape from him, not after their fates were sealed together by the sin they committed._

_"So we're alone again..."_

_"Go away..." he protested weakly._

_"I'll never leave you, dearest..."_

_"I don't want yo..."_

_"Don't say that, you know I love you more than anyone else could, Ino..."_

_"No..."_

_"it's the only truth I could offer to you, Ino-chan. I love you."  
_  
The end.

Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?   
Damn I love horror stuff too much so here came this junk of a fanfic based on the random horror movies I'd watched long ago, I hope you'll enjoy it.^^


End file.
